Only Fools Try to Cheat Destiny
by Hime-chan2
Summary: Yuki tells Shuichi to leave and never come back. He gets his wish. Shuichi gets hit by a car, and all is lost until Botan appears and tells Shuichi it's not his time to die yet...


**Only Fools Try to Cheat Destiny** Ch 1: Enveloped In Darkness 

************************************************************************

Disclaimer: This is a Gravitation/ Yu Yu Hakusho crossover. I do not own any of the characters, and some of there personalities may be different from the shows. I came up with the idea while one day babbling to my sister at around five in the morning, so I warn you. I always get strange ideas for fan fics from my sister (k-chan), but I'm slow at typing so I don't get many up. I hope you enjoy it! =^. .^=

*************************************************************

"Yuki!" Shuichi called bounding into the room. Yuki scowled slightly and ignored him as he continued to type on his lap top. "Oi, Yuki! Yuki!!"

"What!?" demanded Yuki, sending a glare in Shuichi's direction. He was trying to finish typing up a story and was getting annoyed with all the interruptions.

"Let's go do something!"

"I'm busy."

"Aw, come on, Yuki!"

"I'm busy."

"Please, please, please??"

Yuki stood up and walked over to Shuichi getting fed up. "Did you NOT hear me?" Yuki stated in an angry voice, "I'm busy!"

"But…" Shuichi started.

"No buts, now get out!" Yuki shoved Shuichi roughly in the direction of the door. Ignoring his whimpering, Yuki opened the door and tossed Shuichi out. "And don't you dare show your face to me ever again!" he growled slamming the door closed.

Shuichi sighed, sitting out in the rain, '_Did Yuki really mean what he said?_' he thought to himself. A pair of car headlights washed over him then passed, splashing him with cold muddy water. Looking annoyed, Shuichi stood up, stuffed his hands into his jacket pockets, and started walking down the road.

Yuki looked over at the empty stool next to him. "Hmm…so he hasn't come back yet," he shrugged wondering if Shuichi would ever come back. Going back to typing he glanced once more at the empty stool.

Shuichi cringed as he stepped into a cold wet puddle soaking his socks through. 'Maybe I should just go back and apologize,' he thought to himself. Sighing, he stopped and stared up at the dark sky. Though it was storming, the many bright stars shown through like a bunch of diamonds on a sheet of black velvet. 'So pretty…seems like a dream world far off.' He was brought back to reality by a screeching car horn. Shuichi looked to see a car coming straight at him. The headlights blinded him, and the next thing he knew he was falling into a deep darkness, darker than anything he had ever known.

Yuki flipped on the television and plopped down on the couch. Shuichi hadn't returned in almost a week now and Yuki was actually beginning to miss him. "His group is performing today, so he should be on…"he mumbled to himself finding the right channel.

There was a big crowd gathered around the stage as Hiro walked out and took the microphone. "I'm really sorry to inform you, that 'Bad Luck' will not be performing today….due to…" Yuki shut of the television.

_'So Shuichi is so upset that he won't perform….well I guess I'll go set him straight,'_ Yuki thought to himself slipping on his shoes and jacket.

Hiro poured another cup of saki for Asakura and himself. A knock from the door interrupted them and Hiro, stumbling a bit, walked over and answered it. He blinked seeing Yuki standing there. 

"Eh? What brings you here?" Hiro asked hiccupping.

"Where is he?" Yuki replied, scanning the room for Shuichi's presence. Raising an eyebrow, he looked back at Hiro who was staggering towards a chair, "And are you drunk?"

Hiro was about to make some sassy reply when they were interrupted again by the door opening. Mr. K walked in and sat down rubbing his forehead.

"Where is Shuichi?" Yuki repeated, eyeing the newcomer.

"Oh…," came the muttered response, "I'm sorry but….you won't ever see him again."

"Eh?" Yuki blinked his face expressionless. "Where is he?"

"He's…….dead……" Hiro cut in, in a sad yet calm low voice.

_'Dead!? How can that be?'_ Yuki thought stunned by the news. Mr. K nodded slowly and Asakura and began to sob loudly. "How?" he asked, "Did he die?"

"He got hit by a car….was distracted…not watching where he was going…" came the monotone reply. Without saying another word, Yuki turned and stalked out of the room.

_'Where am I? Why is there darkness all around me? Am I dead?'_ Shuichi thought to himself opening his eyes. He was floating above the town, he could see as he looked around. "Am I dead?" he asked himself again, this time out loud.

"Yes you are," came a voice from behind him, causing him to spin around quickly. A young girl was there in front of him. She had light blue hair which was pulled up into a high ponytail, with two small strand the fell loosely around her face. The only thing he found odd about her was the fact the she appeared to be riding on what looked to be a broom.


End file.
